


His Vice (Captain)

by iwaizumihajigay



Series: Haikyuu!! Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, ass worship, not that it's "plot" relevent, pwp i say as it takes me 1k to start the smut, technically cause they're aged up and live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumihajigay/pseuds/iwaizumihajigay
Summary: “I want to try something later,” Suga had whispered into his ear at the very start of practice. Knowing his boyfriend’s proclivity for experimentation and all the ways this had benefitted Daichi personally so far, he had been rather excited right up until the moment they got back to the apartment and Suga told him exactly what it was he wanted to try.Daichi is skeptical about getting his ass eaten, Suga thinks he’ll like it and convinces him to give it a go





	His Vice (Captain)

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 1. Face Sitting, and Day 2. Ass Worship | Begging
> 
> Listen I know this is late but like... real life is an unfortunate thing
> 
> No beta, we die like those who barely proofread

“I want to try something later,” Suga had whispered into his ear at the very start of practice. Knowing his boyfriend’s proclivity for experimentation and all the ways this had benefitted Daichi personally so far, he had been rather excited right up until the moment they got back to the apartment and Suga told him exactly what it was he wanted to try.

“You, uh?” Words were suddenly very hard to pronounce. “You want to _what_?”

Suga sidled back over to Daichi, still stunned in the entryway, from their bedroom where he had definitely just dumped his practice bag instead of putting it away properly. “You heard me,” he said, wrapping an arm around Daichi’s waist to pull him in close. “I want to eat you out.” Suga slid his hand down to give Daichi’s ass a squeeze. “Won’t you let me?”

Apparently Daichi looked just as hesitant as he felt, because Suga backed off with a kiss to his cheek and a little smile. “Just, think about it, okay? And don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried.” He sauntered off into the kitchen, swinging his hips just a little more than usual in the way he _knew_ made it hard for Daichi to say no to him.

“Fuck.” Daichi exhaled it slowly, still fighting himself internally while knowing the battle had already been lost.

Because this was Suga, they discussed it over dinner—Shoyu ramen, because of course Suga would bribe him with his favorite food, because of course he’d planned everything to convince Daichi even when he knew he never took that much convincing. Daichi hadn’t added any of the hot chili oil that Suga had but his face was definitely redder.

“Okay, so, I’m not saying no but just, why?”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Have you _seen_ your ass, Dai?” Then, before he could respond, “No but in all honesty, I love your ass and I want to show you just how much and take my time with it. Just make you feel really good, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m just. It makes me nervous, I guess?” Daichi admitted, feeling the heat from his face traveling down his neck now and dropping his gaze to his empty bowl. It felt embarrassing to own up to, after all the weird and wildly sexy things they’d already done together, that this was a hesitation.

“What makes you nervous about it?” He could feel Suga’s eyes on him still. “Is it the loss of control? You don’t know how you’d take charge there, Captain?”

There it was. He snapped his head up to meet Suga’s eyes again, the amused glint there telling him Suga had already known Daichi’s subconscious reasoning for his holdout. “How—?”

“Oh, Daichi. When you blow me, you always hold my hips down. Every time you bottom you have to still be on top. Did you think I didn’t notice?”

Truthfully, Daichi hadn’t himself noticed, per say, though now that it’d been brought up he did suppose there was a fairly significant trend to that effect.

“Let me take care of you for once, okay? I want to make you let go.” Suga’s eyes were blazing. “You don’t have to be in charge all the time. As your vice, I’m gonna need some of the power too.”

It was hard for Daichi to even swallow air with his mouth suddenly as dry as it was, but he forced words out anyway, “I’ll think about it.”

Suga’s smile was back. “You do that. You can also do the dishes while I go use up all the hot water in the shower.” He trailed his fingers across Daichi’s shoulders on his way out of the kitchen and Daichi could hear him lightly humming to himself as he moved down the hall. The bathroom door shut and Daichi was left alone with his thoughts.

It was intimidating, even just the idea of giving himself up like Suga wanted him to. He had thought he’d been good about getting out of his comfort zone—Suga challenged him almost every day both in and out of the bedroom—but clearly this was a remaining issue. For how long had Suga known? Would it ever have been brought up if he hadn’t held out just a bit longer than usual on this particular proposition?

And yet, despite his questions and reservations, he kind of wanted to try. Suga had never steered him wrong before, after all. Daichi finished washing the dishes on autopilot, lost in imagining just what his boyfriend might to do him if he just let himself give in to it. The squeak of the shower faucet turning off down the hall snapped him out of it and he pushed himself away from the counter he had been leaning up against.

In the hallway, he caught Suga around the waist as he came out of the bathroom and kissed away the droplets of water dripping from his hair onto his temple. “That was quick. What happened to not leaving me any hot water?”

Suga hummed, “I figured it was the least I could do after calling you out on your Captain Complex earlier, that's all.” He considered for a second, “Also it’s self-preservation, you still stink and I don’t want to cuddle up to you before you’ve showered.”

“Ahh, the truth comes out,” Daichi clutched his chest, feigning hurt, and delighted in Suga’s laugh as he did so.

“That’s right. Now go shower!” Suga extracted himself from Daichi’s grasp and slapped Daichi on the butt as he headed towards the bedroom.

Daichi chuckled to himself as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He went about his shower routine, feeling rather than seeing his grin widen as he noticed the only non-fogged spot on the mirror was a heart Suga had drawn. Whatever remaining nerves he’d had, they dissipated. Suga always took good care of him, why would this be any different?

After washing himself thoroughly, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the counter. It couldn’t hurt to be prepared, and he kind of wanted to show Suga that he was eager for this, not just willing to go along with it. It was easier to get into than he had thought. As he stretched himself, Daichi imagined Suga behind him replacing Daichi’s fingers with his own, replacing those with his tongue.

Daichi swallowed hard, pressing his chest against the shower wall and pretending that Suga had a hand on the small of his back to keep him there. His cock was almost painfully hard now but there was no friction from the slick tiles and he couldn’t bear to pull his hands—Suga’s hands, his imagination said—away from where they held his cheeks apart so fingers could slip gently over his rim again and again. Suga was right (he was _always_ right), Daichi needed this, needed to at least try.

It took much more effort than Daichi would ever want to admit to stop himself from continuing until orgasm and instead finish the shower with cold water, but somehow he managed. He dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist, tucking the front carefully to cover the fact that he was still half-hard, then started towards the bedroom to hand himself over to his boyfriend’s control.

Suga was lounging on the bed in a pair of loose sweatpants and didn’t look up from his book when Daichi momentarily paused in the doorway.

“So I thought about it,” Daichi said, settling onto the bed next to Suga and hooking a foot under Suga’s ankle.

Suga’s eyes stopped moving on the page but he didn’t look up. “Oh?”

Daichi shrugged helplessly, not knowing how to phrase his internal struggle culminating in intense arousal. “I’m yours,” he settled on.

The book was closed and set aside almost instantly so Suga could turn onto his side and cup Daichi’s jaw in one hand. “I know,” he said, and kissed him. It was sweet, a confirmation of love and trust more than a buildup to what would come, and over too quickly.

“You’re sure?” Suga’s breath ghosted across Daichi’s lips as he pulled back. “You’re allowed to take more time, you’re allowed to say no. I know it’s a lot for you.”

Daichi nodded. “Take care of me,” he said simply, and moved in to mouth at Suga’s jaw when his eyes fluttered shut at the words.

“That’s the plan,” Daichi felt the words vibrating through Suga’s throat before his boyfriend tipped his head down to kiss him again.

As their kisses grew more heated, Suga smoothed a hand in a circuit up the outside of Daichi’s thigh, around the curve of his buttock, down to the back of his knee, then up under the towel again. The slow drag of skin on skin left Daichi needing more and before his brain caught up with his body he had rolled them so he was straddling Suga’s hips. Then Suga shook underneath him and he pulled back in alarm.

“Always have to be on top, huh?” Suga’s shaking had been poorly suppressed laughter, Daichi flushed with the realization. He dropped his head to Suga’s shoulder with a groan.

“Hey, hey, now,” Suga said, patting his back only slightly patronizingly, “That gives me an idea, actually. Sit on my face.”

“How is that going to stop me from taking over all the time?” Daichi mumbled against Suga’s collarbone.

“Well, listening would be a start,” came the dry reply, “Now, up and at it.” Two firm smacks to his butt got him to sit up again, and Suga pulled the towel from where it loosely still hung about his hips to toss it aside.

“Up on your knees,” Suga ordered, “and then scoot up a bit.” Daichi did, awkwardly shuffling forward on his knees until Suga stopped him with a hand against his stomach. Looking down at him, he still looked entirely too amused even with Daichi’s cock against the edge of his jaw. “In just a second, you’re going to grab the headboard, and you’re going to focus on feeling good and using those lovely thighs of yours to keep yourself exactly where I put you. But don’t touch yourself. Remember, I’m in charge right now, so if you want something you’re going to have to ask.”

Daichi’s eyes must have gone wide because Suga huffed out another laugh at him before sliding his hands between Daichi’s thighs to beckon him forward until Suga determined he had gone far enough.

“That’s it, now hands up.” Daichi didn’t have time to close his fingers fully around the top of the headboard before Suga’s hands were on his ass and pulling him down, down, ever so slowly. “Stay right here for me, Dai, can you do that?” His voice was muffled and Daichi tried not to squirm at the warm breath moving between his cheeks as Suga spread them.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. As soon as he did so, Suga’s tongue gently swiped against his hole, then again. It was hot and wet and already better than he’d imagined with his fingers before. Daichi couldn’t contain his shudder this time.

“That’s it, baby, enjoy it.” Then Suga put his mouth back to Daichi and pressed into him with long, languid licks. 

The pad of Suga’s thumb pushed against his perineum and began a firm massage at the same time as the movements of his tongue sped up. Suddenly, Daichi was having a hard time remembering just why he’d been so hesitant to try this initially. His thighs shook with both pleasure and the strain of keeping himself steady hovering over Suga’s face. His cock was fully hard again and twitched every time Suga’s tongue retreated before plunging back into his hole.

Just when Daichi thought he was going to crack and either touch himself or press downwards to drive Suga’s tongue deeper, Suga pulled back entirely.

“How you doing up there, Dai?” Suga asked, and dropped a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“Suga!”

“So far so good, hm?” Fingers pressed into Daichi, curving against his prostate and stilling there when Daichi trembled. “And you’re doing so damn well for me too.” Suga sucked a bruising kiss to his rim.

Daichi moaned, his hips dipping down without his permission. “Please, Suga, I can’t—”

“Can’t what, baby? What do you want?” Suga’s fingers curled again to punctuate his question, as if his tone wasn’t teasing enough. Daichi almost choked sucking in a breath.

“Something, anything, please,” he gasped out, finding himself at a loss for words by Suga’s hands once again, “I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Then don’t.” 

With that, Suga began working Daichi over more fervently than before, tongue and fingers driving in a rhythm that made it impossible for Daichi to do more than moan and take it. Daichi barely registered his own begging over the pounding in his ears as he dropped his head.  
It was forever and yet no time at all before Daichi came, clenching around Suga inside of him. His whole body quivered, barely able to keep himself up until Suga slid out from underneath him and guided him bonelessly down onto the sheets. 

“So good for me, Dai, you did so good, thank you so much.” Suga said, running his hands down over Daichi’s back to grope at his ass once more. 

Daichi snorted, turning his face to the side so his words didn’t get swallowed by the pillows. “I think I should be thanking you, if anything,” he said, “That was amazing.”

“Your _ass_ is amazing,” Suga laughed, “Seriously, do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that? I’ve been getting off thinking about eating you out since practically the first time I saw your ass for real!”

“Wait, did you—?” Daichi cracked an eye open to watch Suga flush lightly.

“Ah, yeah. Didn't know I could make you beg so when you started that up I was pretty much done for.” He shrugged, as if he’d admitted to something embarrassing instead of very, very hot. “Anyway! I’m gonna need new pajama pants! And you got jizz all over the sheets now so we should change those too, can you start on that while I brush my teeth again?”

“Again?” Daichi asked as he watched Suga peel off his sweats on the way out of their room. 

“I didn’t think you wanted chili oil anywhere near your asshole, but if you’d like we can try that next time!” Suga called over his shoulder. 

Daichi allowed himself another moment spread out on the bed before he’d have to get up. Suga really always knew best. Maybe he'd have to let himself be taken care of like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually attempting Kinktober!! I won't be on time because I'm incapable of writing short porn apparently and I've got like.... academic papers to write (ew) but they'll all be up eventually!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, validation is my kink
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://iwaizumihajigay.tumblr.com)


End file.
